This invention relates generally to a bipolar semiconductor switching structure and a method for fabrication. More particularly, this invention relates to a bipolar semiconductor switching structure suitable for integrated injection logic circuitry and requiring extremely low operational power requirements.
Although very dense, bipolar transistor integrated injection logic structures have heretofore been provided, such structures have generally provided a low current gain, PNP lateral transistor power source which leaks current and thus consumes power as it is conventionally connected between the voltage means and ground. Thus there is a need for a high performance integrated injection logic structure which operates at reduced power levels.